Ultime Epreuve
by eliloulou
Summary: OS pour le concours "comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémoniaque" sur lovelemon-in-fic


Un beau matin, au détour d'un couloir, Maielle et Eliloulou se sont rencontrées.

De ce clash retentissant est né ce petit délire lémonesque, humble contribution au consours "Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémoniaque" sur Lovelemon-in-fic.

* * *

« Jeune novice, vous êtes ici pour votre dernier test. Valider vos potentiels... subir l'Ultime Épreuve, qui, si vous arrivez à l'accomplir, fera de vous l'une des Nôtres! »

« Merci, Grand et Sage Maître. Je suis prête à affronter toutes les épreuves que vous désirerez me faire subir. Je suis vôtre, entièrement, je place mon humble existence à votre service »

J'avance vers le Maître. Il tient entre ses longs doigts fins et ridés, une série d'enveloppes, tel un éventail pourpre. Je respire. Quelle épreuve m'attend? Tuer un lion à main nue? Trop facile. Tuer un loup? Trop facile. Marcher sur des braises? Trop facile. Je sais que l'Ultime Épreuve n'est pas pour les mauviettes. Ça tombe plutôt bien, je ne suis pas une femmelette! Je ne l'ai jamais été. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va commencer. Je choisis au hasard une enveloppe rouge, puis après avoir salué respectueusement le Maître, quitte l'immense pièce marbrée. Croisant les doigts pour pouvoir y revenir bientôt, auréolée de ma toute nouvelle gloire. Pour être son égale.

Et voilà pourquoi je suis là, moi, Bella Swan, ici, en ce premier jour de rentrée universitaire. Avec un balai et une serpillère à la main. En train de nettoyer des toilettes. Bon sang, ces jeunes ne savent-ils pas viser la cuvette? Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire. Les toilettes pour garçons ou celles pour les filles. Entre les déjections des uns et des autres, l'irrespect des uns et des autres... tout se vaut! Je plisse le nez de dégoût. C'est _ça_ mon Épreuve Ultime? Nettoyer les fluides corporels? Quelle est la personne assez dingue pour avoir choisi de donner cette épreuve? Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est tombé sur moi? J'ai réussi à survivre à tout. À tout. Mais est-ce que je vais pouvoir survivre à ça? Je m'empêche de respirer, et retourne à la tâche pour laquelle je suis soi-disant payée. Rapide. Efficace. C'est nettement moins glorieux que de tuer une Hydre ou de lutter au sabre. Mais c'est mon Épreuve. La dernière. L'Ultime. Tu parles d'un bizutage! Crotte oui! Et sans jeu de mots à la Capello!

J'admire mon travail. Les toilettes sont rutilantes. Je m'imaginerai bien coller un panneau « en travaux » histoire qu'elles restent dans le même état, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit bien vu...

J'ôte le bandeau qui retient mes cheveux et vais pour sortir. J'ai besoin d'une douche, et d'un flacon entier de désodorisant pour tenter d'oublier l'odeur résiduelle qui continue à me pourrir le nez. La seule chose positive dans cette... épreuve, c'est que je n'ai pas besoin de fréquenter les jeunes bourrés d'hormones, ni de contempler leur visage de batracien ou de grenouille. Ah, c'est pas que je sois une vieille harpie, loin de là, mais les djeunes avec leurs pustules fleurissantes, ça, ça n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé.

Je glisse le long des couloirs déserts... jouant de ma serpillère. Trop classe comme épreuve! Trop, trop, trop la classe! Un seau, une serpillère... et grâce à ça, on devient une super championne... je gronde intérieurement. Après tout, il y en a qui ont commencé comme ça. Bon, qui? Je ne sais pas moi... attend, réfléchissons. Quel grand héros a-t-il commencé en faisant des ménages? Quel valeureux guerrier a-t-il commencé en nettoyant la bouse des autres? J'ai plein d'exemples en tête. Plein. Faut juste que je les retrouve... Karaté Kid, oui, celui-là, il nettoyait la voiture de son Maître... heu... Russell Crowe, dans Gladiator... je suis sûre qu'il faisait la plonge ou un truc comme ça... Mouais, en fait, personne n'a jamais commencé par nettoyer les toilettes avant de devenir un héros! Ah, si, j'en tiens un! Si, si! Cendrillon! Bon, elle n'était pas très douée avec un sabre laser, mais elle a bien commencé par astiquer le sol!

J'ai laissé mes sens au repos. Franchement, qui viendrait attaquer la pauvre femme de ménage dans une université encore déserte le jour de la rentrée? Qui serait le malade qui oserait venir m'attaquer moi? Il faudrait qu'il soit assez furtif pour que je ne l'entende pas! Et ça... pfff, les djeunes ne savent pas, ne comprennent pas les vertus du silence... ah, le silence. Juste le _splatch_ de ma serpillère... je lève les yeux au ciel... voilà que je vais bientôt tenir un long discours avec elle. Mon arme. Oui. Mon arme. La serpillère. Super efficace contre les traces de pas... enfin, elle serait super efficace si les étudiants ne jetaient pas leur chewing-gum ou chamalow ou trucs collants et indéfinissables sur le sol... Saleté d'Ultime Épreuve!

Ah, mais s'il pense le Maître, que je vais renoncer, c'est qu'il me connaît bien mal! J'irai jusqu'au bout! Jusqu'au bout. Rien ne me fera renoncer. Même pas la serpillère! Même pas la crasse! Rien! Là. Je suis forte. Je suis Bella Swan! Maintenant, je ne ressemble pas à grand-chose, mais je suis une belle femme, grande, forte, au physique plus qu'avantageux... caché sous ce magnifique tablier que même ma grand-mère n'aurait pas voulu porter... orange à petites fleurs vertes et jaunes, uniforme réglementaire des « techniciens de surface » de cette université... Je m'approche de la salle 115. Oui, on se répartit les tâches. Je fais les toilettes mais j'ai le droit d'éviter les grands amphithéâtres... Cool, hein? Hein? Bon, allez. Elle ne va pas se faire toute seule cette salle. Ben, t'y vas et tu subis. Ouais.

Je pousse la porte, mesurant ma force. Non, parce que si je m'étais écoutée, elle serait défoncée tellement j'en ai marre de ce rôle. Banzaï! Oui! Mais non. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a demandé, alors, j'ouvre la porte, et entre, traînant mon seau et ma meilleure amie, la serpillère derrière moi. Et non, je ne traîne pas des pieds. Ou très peu. Si peu qu'on ne le remarquerait même pas. Et reste saisit. Cette odeur enivrante... ce parfum subtile... mmm... j'ai faim. Faim! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette salle? Bon sang de bon soir. La salle de biologie! Des tubes, des becs bunzen, des fioles partout... et surtout, là, installé à la place du professeur, la chose la plus appétissante du monde. Est-ce lui qui dégage cette odeur enivrante qui embaume la pièce?

Un homme, grand, les cheveux bruns piqués de roux. Merveilleuse friandise. Il lève les yeux vers moi, surpris, mais pas autant que moi. Je salive. Avale le trop-plein. Remballe les élancements de désirs de mon corps. Oups. Pas bon ça... pas bon... si, je veux dire qu'il sent trop bon. Qu'il est trop appétissant pour son propre bien.

- « Vous désirez ? » demande-t-il en levant sa tête de ses papiers.

« Toi », ai-je envie de répondre mais je doute que cette réponse convienne à ce… dieu vivant. Un mec pareil ne peut pas exister. Il ne peut pas être vivant c'est impossible. J'hallucine. Les magnifiques émeraudes qui lui servent de regard sont braquées sur moi. Répond Bella avant de passer pour une idiote finie.

- « Heu… je suis envoyée pour faire l'entretien de cette classe avant le début des cours. »

- « Est-ce vraiment nécessaire maintenant ? » ajoute-t-il irrité par ma présence.

- « Ben, ouais. Je n'ai plus trop de temps avant que votre premier cours ne commence. »

- « Bon, alors dépêchez-vous et… laissez-moi. »

Super mignon le prof mais côté caractère, tu repasseras ! Bien que moi, je le veux bien… son caractère ne va pas m'arrêter… contrôle, Bella. T'es pas là pour ça maintenant. Mais cette odeur entêtante me harcèle. Je vais m'approcher un peu avec ma nouvelle copine la serpillère pour le mater d'un peu plus près. Mais c'est qu'en plus, il est sexy le prof. Tout compte fait, je commence à apprécier cette Ultime Épreuve, moi. Après tout, mater, c'est autorisé? Hein?

Plus je m'approche et plus cette douce saveur d'épices et de miel titille mon odorat. ..hum…Je déglutis et passe ma langue sur ma lèvre supérieure tant ma faim me tenaille. Je zieute goulument ses jolies fesses posées au bord de son siège, remonte sur son dos où les muscles apparaissent à travers son tee-shirt moulant à longues manches noirs. Je continue ma remontée et caresse du regard son cou et sa nuque digne du meilleur dessert qui soit. Si j'osais, j'irais voir si sa peau est aussi douce que je me l'imagine….reconcentres-toi, Bella. C'est pas une bonne idée… Enfin, je peux regarder mais pas toucher quand même !

Du coin de l'œil, je peux voir que lui aussi m'observe discrètement. Surpris, il rougit et se replonge immédiatement dans sa paperasse. Hey, mais moi je veux encore voir son regard. D'un mouvement brusque et totalement maladroit, ma copinette la serpillère prend les choses en main et accroche quelques tubes qui valsent sur le sol. Le sexy prof lève rapidement ses émeraudes sur moi avant de les poser sur les tubes éclatés. Et merde…. c'était pas l'approche souhaitée. Ça fait pas super guerrière... ni femme qui maîtrise la serpillère... ni... bon, tant pis!

Je me penche vers l'avant prête à ramasser mes dégâts quand une main, qui n'est décidément pas la mienne… non trop rose, trop chaude… mais ses doigts longs, impeccables, parfaits …. et qui sentent si bon…m'attirent… Je m'approche, appelée par une force invisible quand je vois une minuscule tache rouge s'étendre sur son index.

- « Merde, » râle-t-il en se redressant d'un bond. Je reste obnubilée par sa main, son doigt, cette goutte de sang. Tandis que je le vois chercher quelque chose dans le tiroir du bureau, je me redresse et m'approche. Recule… tout de suite…. mais je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder sa main que je viens d'imaginer sur moi, incapable de penser à autre chose.

Quand je prends sa main sous son regard incrédule, je me penche, les effluves de sa douce saveur titillant mes narines. Je déglutis afin de pouvoir ouvrir ma bouche sans baver et sort ma langue que je passe sur son index. Hum son goût divin… encore… je prends alors son doigt en entier dans ma cavité buccale, le lèche, le suce. Mes yeux dans les siens. Une douce chaleur envahi mon corps et un désir impressionnant s'empare de moi. Et ce besoin n'a plus rien à voir avec celui qui me tiraillait quelques minutes avant. Suçant fortement son doigt en le retirant de ma bouche, je sens le trouble de mon adonis, son cœur s'emballer. Il se laisse choir sur son siège derrière lui.

Parfaite cette posture… Mue par un désir croissant et laissant dans un coin… isolé, enfermé dans un coin de mon esprit que c'est une mauvais mais alors une très mauvaise idée… ma main libre descend et trouve sans aucune difficulté la braguette de son pantalon et commence à l'ouvrir.

- « Mais qu'est-ce… » halète-t-il. Mais son regard n'est pas offusqué… loin de là… non. Je le sais. Je le sens. Jusque dans ma petite culotte.

- « Chut ! »

Je le libère rapidement de son pantalon ainsi que de son boxer et découvre l'objet de ma convoitise. Dieu du ciel… quelle bête ! Devant moi se dresse fier, le plus impressionnant sexe que j'ai vu dans ma longue vie. Humectant mes lèvres, je fixe la gourmandise qui s'offre à moi. Un rapide coup d'œil vers le prof m'indique qu'il est plus que partant… tant mieux car j'ai pas l'intention de m'en priver. Je le saisis d'une main et le prend en bouche. Son odeur est encore plus forte sous l'excitation mais j'arrive à en faire abstraction, me concentrant uniquement sur le désir charnel que je ressens à cet instant, laissant tout autre envie loin derrière moi.

Enroulant ma langue autour de son sexe, ma seconde main câlinant ses bourses, je suce avec délectation sa queue telle une sucette juteuse et au goût inégalable. Intimant un mouvement de va et vient soutenu de ma main, ma bouche continue sa gâterie. Mon apollon pose sa main sur ma tête, caresse mes cheveux et accompagne mes mouvements. Je sens son excitation arriver à son maximum. Son sexe frétille dans ma bouche, ses bourses se contractent et dans un gémissement de bien être absolu, il se libère puissamment dans ma bouche. Hum….je le nettoie de ma langue avant de me pourlécher les babines. Son goût sur ma langue est délectable. Mais je veux plus… je veux plus de lui. Je suis affamée. De lui.

D'un autre côté... pauvre petite chose... affalée sur la chaise... mmm... il est jeune, peut-être aura-t-il un temps de récupération... acceptable pour moi... faut dire aussi que vue comme je suis vêtue... ça ne doit pas aider la libido! Lentement, je recule, gardant toujours le contact visuel, l'envoûtant de mon regard, tout comme il me fascine du sien. Et, avec des mouvements lascifs, j'ôte ma superbe combinaison aux couleurs chatoyantes, et souris lorsque je vois ses yeux se fixer sur ma poitrine. Oui, mes seins sont parfaits. Je le sais. J'enrobe délicatement mes paumes sur eux, avant d'enlever brusquement mon tee-shirt. Oui chéri, regarde bien. C'est du cent pour cent naturel. Du vrai. Du lourd. Et le spectacle n'est pas fini mon Coco!

Lui collant presque mes seins dans la figure, je passe les mains derrière moi pour enlever l'attache de mon soutien-gorge qui glisse le long de mes bras... dévoilant ma poitrine, totalement. Entièrement. Blancs. Ronds. Pleins. Si je bavais face à la gourmandise qu'il m'offrait, ses yeux émeraudes montrent leur intérêt pour mes monts féminins. Ainsi que son pénis. Qui retrouve vie. Brusquement. Oh chéri, on va s'entendre... je le sens... ma chatte feule d'impatience, rivière en crue, source de mes désirs. Sa langue vient goûter mes tétons, les durcissant... divine sensation. Je frémis, un torrent de picotement dévalant mon épine dorsale. Cela me ferait presque oublier mon objectif. Je ferme les yeux, gémissant lorsque ses doigts viennent empoigner rudement mes seins tendus. Oh oui. J'aime quand c'est fort.

Mais ce que j'aime le plus, c'est diriger... n'oublions pas ce que je suis... disons une femme qui sait manier la serpillère avec diligence et dextérité. Et un phallus... c'est comme un manche, non?

M'arrachant à son étreinte, je soulève doucement ma chevelure brune, longue et dense, avant de déboutonner mon jean rapidement, de le faire glisser le long de mes cuisses fuselées, suivi par ma petite culotte. Et d'un petit sourire. Oui. Si j'avais un appareil photo... je prendrais un cliché de son expression. Maintenant! Oui, je sais, je sais, ça a de quoi surprendre! Et non, je ne suis pas une femme de ménage traditionnelle... pas un poil. Nada. Que dalle. Rien. Nulle part. Héhéhé. Je ne rougis même pas face à l'écoulement entre mes cuisses. Je suis sûre qu'il l'a noté. Et que ça doit faire gonfler son égo... tant que son égo rejoint son sexe... au niveau du gonflement s'entend, je vais pas me plaindre...

Positionnée devant lui, les jambes écartées, je le laisse contempler mon corps parfait. Bien sûr, vous êtes en train de croire que je me vante mais pas du tout... je suis réaliste. Mon corps est parfait. Tout autant que le sien. Enfin, je crois. Faut vérifier! Y'a rien de mieux que de voir de visu la marchandise! Je ne suis pas wonder woman, hein, j'ai pas de rayon X à la place des yeux... Mais nous devons être en osmose, puisque continuant de me contempler, les yeux écarquillés, il enlève son tee-shirt, faisant rouler ses muscles sous sa peau. Mmmm, qu'il est appétissant. Aussi beau que ce que je savais qu'il serait. Oui! Je salive plus fort.

Sans un mot, il se saisit de mes fesses et me rapproche de lui. Mmm. Je vais mourir de combustion spontanée... Nos bouches se trouvent, nos langues se lient. Je laisse mon corps danser contre le sien, me brûlant contre son rocher fièrement érigé qui titille ma féminité luisante, mes mains découvrir la douceur de ses cheveux, la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de son corps... Il frissonne sous mes doigts impatients, je ne sais si c'est dû à la fraîcheur de la pièce sur nos épidermes dénudés, ou aux sensations de nos corps assoiffés qui crient leur besoin de délivrance.

Il n'empêche, je ne pensais pas une seule seconde que je pourrais ressentir cette canicule ardente dans le creux de mes reins. Et surtout pas pour un inconnu. Et pourtant! Le temps est aboli. Rien n'existe plus que lui. Que sa chaleur. Que son sexe. Que ma chatte accueillante et qui réclame à coups de miaulement son invasion... s'empaler... le sentir m'investir... je veux contrôler... et pourtant, c'est lui qui me contrôle. Lui. Qui fait tomber mes défenses. Nue et innocente. Voilà ce que je suis devenue.

Ses mains parcourent mon corps, électrisant chaque parcelle touchée. Il me soulève sans effort apparent, et je chante lorsqu'il m'investit. Remplie. Oui. Encore. Jusqu'à la garde. Encore. Jusqu'au plus profond de moi. Touchant des points inconnus. Mains fortes et viriles qui guident nos mouvements, enserrant mes hanches d'une poigne de fer. Oui. Comme ça. Bouche chaude sur mon cou, glissant sur ma clavicule, atteignant leur but, éraflant mon téton qui a pris une dimension jamais égalée.

Son sexe en moi pulse de vie. Oh, parfait. Encore. Je n'en aurai jamais assez. Plus fort. Prenant appui sur le bureau, je roule des hanches sur sa bête qui fait presque crac boum hue en moi. Je n'arrive plus à contrôler quoi que ce soit. Je me laisse envahir. Et c'est bon. Si bon. Le sentir en moi, sentir ses mains qui jouent de mon corps comme d'un instrument rare, oui, c'est... fort. Cette idée a juste le temps de traverser mon esprit qu'un élan de jouissance me parcours de la tête aux pieds, faisant résonner des carillons insoupçonnés de délices qui se répandent, vagues après vagues. Minette broyant son manche fort... mmmm... Un tel plaisir existe-t-il? Oui.. je viens de le vivre. Et j'ai peine à descendre de cette jouissance orgasmique... alors qu'il est toujours aussi... en forme en moi... Je ne suis pas de celle qui laisse leur partenaire insatisfait... non!

Alors, mû par la force du plaisir qu'il vient de me donner et voulant lui rendre la pareil, et si possible en récolter une seconde part, je le repousse hors de moi. Un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres face à son regard surpris. T'inquiète, je ne vais pas abandonner en si bon chemin mon coco. Mes mains posées sur son torse remontent vers sa nuque, l'agrippant férocement afin de me délecter de ses lèvres, de me noyer et de me repaitre de cette douce saveur. Ses mains me rapprochent à nouveau de lui…pas si vite mon beau…je reprends les rênes….Je le repousse une seconde fois, sentant ses doigts me griffer en tenant de me retenir…peine perdu … Je le gratifie d'un clin d'œil suggestif et me retourne posant mon buste sur le bureau que j'ai dégagé d'un geste ample de la main.

Je tourne la tête et capte son regard. Il a la bouche entrouverte mais à son regard je vois que ce retournement de situation…ou retournement tout court lui plait. Je penche la tête sans jamais couper notre connexion…lien que je n'ai jamais ressenti auparavant…que je veux garder encore…D'un sourire aguicheur, je l'incite à venir reprendre sa place…la seule place où je veux le maintenir…au plus profond de moi.

Alors mon sexy prof fait un pas, colle son bassin au mien et tout en caressant mon dos de ses magnifiques longs doigts, frotte sa virilité…imposante et frétillante contre mes fesses…Ses mains caressent mes côtes et d'un mouvement sec mais doux et précis, il saisit mes hanches et d'un coup de rein…mais quel coup de rein mes aïeuls…s'enfonce dans mon centre. Je le sens bouger tantôt lentement, tantôt rapidement…moi qui aime dominer et mener le jeu, je deviens l'agneau soumis avec plaisir. Une boule de feu se forme au niveau de mes reins, enflammant l'entièreté de mon corps l'amenant inexorablement vers une libération que j'attends…non que je supplie d'arriver. Une vague de sensation parcoure mon corps…ce mec est un Dieu physiquement mais il est en train de m'amener au paradis, ironique comme affirmation…je vois des étoiles quand dans un cri, j'atteins l'extase. Au même instant, je le sens tressaillir en se déversant en moi. Nous nous affalons tous deux sur ce bureau, haletant, en sueur mais comblé…Oui comblé comme jamais je ne l'ai été de ma très longue vie.

L'air est saturé de nos odeurs, de nos ébats. L'air sent le sexe. La meilleure partie de jambes en l'air-qui-n'étaient-pas-en-l'air de toute ma vie. Wow!

Je sens qu'il se redresse et se retire. Un vent froid parcourt mon échine. Un vide se crée. C'est la première fois que je ressens l'absence d'un corps après l'orgasme. D'habitude, je fais mon affaire, si possible tentant d'y trouver du plaisir, mais une fois la tâche accomplie, je pars. Et là... j'ai froid. Parce qu'il n'est plus sur moi. Qu'il s'écarte de moi. J'entends vaguement qu'il se rhabille alors que j'ai du mal à bouger. Je ne veux pas bouger. Je le veux encore. Je veux encore pratiquer la bête à deux dos... je secoue la tête mentalement. Je dois reprendre mes esprits…si cela m'est possible…et vite. Il est grand temps d'achever mon Ultime Épreuve. Grand temps. Car les étudiants vont bientôt arriver pour leur première heure de cours de l'année... et je ne suis pas sûre de résister à l'étalage de leurs hormones...

« Mademoiselle Swan... »

Je me redresse brutalement, faisant face à l'Adonis parfait, au Dieu du sexe. Comment connaît-il mon nom?

« Veuillez-vous revêtir je vous prie »

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom? »

« Habillez-vous. Maintenant! »

Son regard a changé. Il est sérieux. Il me ferait presque peur. _Presque_. J'enfile mes vêtements à la hâte et lui fait de nouveau face. Exit le désir dans son regard. Juste un sourire en coin qui illumine pourtant son visage parfait.

Je gronde. J'ai du mal à réfréner le son qui monte de ma gorge. Je n'aime pas qu'on m'oblige à faire quelque chose. Quoi que ce soit. Il se tient là, droit devant moi, souriant. Sexy en diable.

« Non, vous ne m'attaquerez pas Mademoiselle »

La patience n'a jamais été mon fort. Je commence à sourire, révélant mes dents éclatantes de blancheur. Croise mes bras sur ma poitrine, écarte les jambes. Tu sais faire ton fier, je sais aussi le faire mon coco.

« Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons fait des galipettes -certes particulièrement agréables au moins pour moi- que je n'ai pas encore... faim »

« Je n'en doute, Mademoiselle Swan, surtout avec ce petit... apéritif que vous avez pris avec mon doigt... »

« Qui vous a dit comment je m'appelais? »

« Bella, Bella, Bella » dit-il en secouant la tête... « Je croyais que tu étais une jeune femme intelligente... m'aurait-on menti? »

Il commence sérieusement à me chauffer les oreilles lui! Sexy, certes, belle bête à n'en pas douter … mais sale caractère! S'il croit qu'il peut m'intimider, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude!

« Je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez, mais... »

« Je m'appelle Edward Cullen... ça doit te dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas? Oui... je vois que ça commence à faire tilt dans cette jolie petite tête. »

« Mais, mais... vous êtes... vous êtes... un humain!»

Il se tourne, puis s'assied négligemment sur son bureau, me faisant de nouveau face, son sourire en coin rivé aux lèvres. Je serre les poings. Je vais lui faire ravaler son air moqueur. Bon Dieu! J'ai baisé avec Edward Cullen! Merde! Le Edward Cullen! Crotte! Ça m'apprendra à prendre l'Ultime Épreuve sans biscuits! Comme si l'Ultime Epreuve pouvait être si simple que me lier avec ma copine la serpillière. J'aurai dû faire des recherches, j'aurai dû me montrer plus prudente. Ben non. Moi je suis Bella Swan…fonce droite devant sans jamais réfléchir… je suis partie affronter mon épreuve la bouche en cœur. Imbécile.

« Tu as beaucoup de chance Isabella... beaucoup de chance d'être tombé sur moi... certes, je suis un humain. Mais je suis le Survivant. "Celui qu'aucun vampire ne peut tuer". Je suis ton Ultime Épreuve... »

« Mon... »

« Oui ma belle. Oui. Nous voulions savoir si tu étais assez forte pour résister au sang humain. Et tu as réussi. Au-delà de nos espérances. Avec des bonus même! »

Je le regarde se rapprocher de moi. Félin. Son odeur est si appétissante...

« Respire-moi Isabella... Imprègne-toi de moi. Et résiste. J'ai particulièrement aimé... notre séance... résiste ma belle... pour intégrer le groupe Volturi... Le clan Maître de tous les vampires existant ici-bas... c'est moi qui ait exigé que tu sois confronté à moi... tu es si belle, si désirable... et te faire l'amour a été la meilleure expérience dont j'aurai pu rêver... la meilleure... mmm... j'ai grande hâte de pouvoir goûter de nouveau à tes charmes ». Il souffle sur mon cou. Je frissonne. Je ne devrai pas frissonner. Mais cette attirance malsaine mais irrésistible me le rend encore plus sexy... « Vois Isabella comme nous nous entendons bien... ce soir, tu pourras retourner à la demeure des Volturi, en héroïne... peu d'entre vous réussissent cette épreuve... Mais….ce soir, tu seras mienne...encore…et ce, pour l'éternité »

Il m'hypnotise. Je suis incapable de me mouvoir. Incapable de répondre. Je devrais être le lion et lui l'agneau. Et pourtant, c'est lui qui me dirige, c'est lui qui m'enivre, qui me tient sous sa coupe... incapable de sortir de ma torpeur. Il laisse son doigt caresser ma joue, soufflant dans mon cou avant de me saisir et de m'embrasser... sauvagement... Je gémis... puis me relâche brutalement.

« Les premiers élèves vont arriver. Je t'attends ce soir pour la cérémonie. »

Comme dans un brouillard, je me vois ramasser ma serpillère et traverser un flot d'étudiants... le cœur que je ne possède plus, rempli d'espérance que je ne devrais pas avoir... parce que je ne me fais aucune illusion... une vampire, lorsqu'elle tombe amoureuse, c'est pour l'éternité... et c'est bien ce qui m'est arrivée... mon Ultime Épreuve, c'était de trouver l'Amour...

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de notre petit délire? Donnez nous votre avis mais surtout n'hésitez pas à venir lire les OS participant à notre concours

sur http : / /www . lovelemon-in-fic . com/forum . htm (sans les espaces)


End file.
